


Unbekanntes Terrain

by Arielen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Comics), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nur ein kurzes Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbekanntes Terrain

„Wow! Wie cool!“ quietschte Izzy. Der Doktor sah seine Begleiterin irritiert an.

 

In der Halle herrschte bunter Trubel wie auf einem intergalaktischen Basar. Bizarre Gegenstände wurden gegenüber verkauft, die Replik einer Traumkrabbe hing von einem „Alien“-Schriftzug.

 

Wohlbeleibte Barbaren, Mädchen in phantasievoll glitzernden, hautengen Kostümen und brillentragende Sternenkrieger kreuzten seinen Weg. Ihn irritierte, dass Schwerter und Äxte aus Latex waren und die Strahlenwaffen offensichtlich nur blinkten.

 

Wo auch immer sie waren – dieses Tollhaus konnte er schlichtweg nicht einordnen. Izzy offensichtlich schon, denn sie umarmte ihn überglücklich. „Auf die _San Diego Comic Con_ wollte ich immer mal– **das Mekka aller Nerds!“**

 

 


End file.
